


Once Upon a Time in America

by Albato



Category: Evanstan - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albato/pseuds/Albato





	Once Upon a Time in America

（六十七）  
男人的呼吸瞬间粗重起来，他诧异地看着男孩，他们的距离那样近，Sebastian不知自己的双颊是否也被Evans少爷的喘息染红。他垂着眼睛，视线落到男人敞至胸前的睡衣上，又赶紧偏离。Evans少爷的床怎么这样软？深陷着动也动不了。  
可他仅仅被拥着，环抱他的双臂似乎正压抑着冲动，Chris抵上男孩的额头，贪婪地去嗅那股带有便宜皂角却干净清甜的味道。昏暗灯光下，男人渴求甚至乞求的目光被爱意覆盖。他最终把Sebastian搂进怀里，仿佛是不敢，也舍不得做出下一步举动。温柔的声音从男孩头顶传来，“还冷吗？”Chris轻轻问，又一次吻在Sebastian的发间，胯下兴奋的热度和跳动无法掩饰，男人有些窘迫，像个陷入热恋的傻瓜，激动不已却手足无措。  
我是愿意的。Sebastian想，滚烫的脸颊贴在同样发烫的男人的胸膛，那真挚的心跳热烈地无声表白。  
我也爱你。Sebastian在心里说。他鼓足勇气抬头，主动吻了上去。可他太紧张，又太生疏了，颤抖的嘴唇只在男人的下唇留下些许温度。Sebastian刚要为自己过分的唐突羞赧，刚要再次埋入对方的怀抱，Chris便立刻翻身将他压在身下，蓝色的双眸倾诉着近乎疯狂的痴迷。他的拇指亲昵地抚弄男孩额前柔软的碎发、俊俏的眉骨，他凝视他，小心地亲了亲那光洁的额头，羞怯的睫毛和可爱的鼻尖，然后便是无止境的吻。Sebastian感到Evans少爷正攫取他的所有呼吸，愈加深入地探索他慌张的唇舌。男孩并没有为此做好充足准备，他投入Evans少爷的臂弯，全凭一股脑的冲动和傻乎乎的勇气，Sebastian不会想到，自己早已成了久旱的甘霖，他的身体和他的心就要在今晚燃烧殆尽，献给温柔而饥渴的野兽。  
没有了衣物的阻碍，Chris双手紧紧附在男孩身上，从腿侧推至胯骨，徘徊在凉滑的肋间，他要占领的地方太多，他想拥有男孩的每一寸皮肤，填满男孩身体的所有空间。Chris跪起脱掉睡衣，又迅速俯下身去，他看到他的Seb被吻开的唇仍微张着，双眼汪住了融化的春水。男人已经失去思考的能力，将那无措的模样解读成邀请，他满足地闷哼，在灯光下推起那件曾属于他的衬衫，终于看清了男孩胸前两颗暗红的乳头。那是男人做梦都在回味的甜美，已经在主人的动情中害羞地挺立，Chris头脑发热，用力含了上去，几乎是同时就吮吸起来。Sebastian舒服的呻吟惊醒了自己，于是他用手捂住嘴巴；Evans少爷平日里一丝不苟的棕色须发变得凌乱，随着男人的胡作非为在男孩胸前不断搔弄，于是Sebastian又抬手捂住眼睛。啧啧的吮吻声在安静的卧室里放大，还有男人肆意的喘息，Chris不知道他的男孩又泌出泪水，只知道腹部贴着对方同样兴奋的性器。他的Sebby喜欢，他的Sebby与他欢好，也渴望着他。带茧的手掌慢慢抚过男孩颤抖的小腹，一把握住那根硬挺揉搓几下，Sebastian抬手虚晃，紧紧攥住身下的床单。  
“嘘——”Chris轻声安慰着，他的男孩很乖，只是心跳得太快。男人将胸膛压在Sebastian胸前，以此告知他的心跳也蓬勃热烈，而这似乎还不够，便又将性器贴上男孩的性器，在他的掌握中缓缓撸动，以此传递最炙热的告白。  
“还冷吗，宝贝？”Chris轻声哄着，手上温吞吞地揉搓着，健壮的背部因为忍耐已经覆上薄汗。他微微撑起上身，舔过Sebastian湿漉漉的眼角，男孩半闭的双眼闪烁不自知的勾引，正愣愣地望着他。Chris大口吞咽，如果Sebby会冷，那就由他温暖他。他今天就要男孩穿着他的衬衫与他做爱。  
（六十八）  
当Chris的手指伸进那处紧致时，Sebastian的思绪被异样感拉回。他知道男子间的爱事如何进行，所以洗澡时就红着脸清洗过。清洗时他不可避免地回忆被Evans少爷进入的感觉，也不敢想象再次被进入又会承受怎样的疼痛。Sebastian无法控制紧张，他想开口请求，却只摸上Evans少爷的前臂。男人高昂的性器无可奈何地翘着，那出于呵护的克制已所剩无几。Sebastian安静地偎在Chris结实的身体下，如同靠在宽厚的港湾，男人肌肉偾起的热度将他围绕，他开始用手指摩挲Evans少爷的臂膀，给予对方放纵的允许。  
他为什么不继续呢？Sebastian有些想熄灭床头的灯。比起这样温柔的折磨，他倒宁愿选择疼痛。不是因为不喜欢，而是因为他不配如此珍惜的对待。快快做吧，求您了。Sebastian也只在心里想着，直到腰身在男人的摸索中不可控地从床上弹起，男孩睁大眼睛，还未来得及回神，Evans少爷就握住他的髋部，毫不犹豫地将那根粗长的火热送入他温暖的后穴。  
“啊……！”男孩轻呼，害怕地向男人伸出手。Chris舒服至极地低吼，用力回抱住Sebastian。他竭力放慢节奏，却也只温吞地抽送了两下，只两下，而后便是恰到好处的粗暴，箍住男孩的手臂清晰可见力量的线条，他用力到要将Sebastian嵌入自己的身体，用力到要将男孩揉碎。  
敏感的位置频繁地被捣弄，Sebastian不管不顾地呻吟起来，如今他的大脑一片混沌，身体也快要融化，那是怎样侵略四肢百骸的快感，他甚至无法抓稳Evans少爷的肩背，酥软的感觉直抵指尖，“Evans少爷，Evans少爷”，男孩的声音带上哭腔，他想求男人抓住他，他快要坠落到深渊，快感吞蚀了他的意识。  
Chris咬牙停下了抽送。他的Sebby不能这样，如此他很快就要射了。男人一手捧起Sebastian的后脑，指间是男孩汗湿的发丝。他不停变换着角度去吻他，Sebastian被吻得情迷意乱，主动伸出舌头与男人纠缠。那忽然停止的刺激让他情不自禁地收缩甬道，鼻腔甚至发出撒娇的轻哼。Chris忽而用力拽弄男孩的头发，使他被迫扬起头，将脖颈暴露给自己。他终于明白那些旷世的爱恋和淫靡的交媾为何都令人想将爱人吃进肚里。男孩是他的宝贝，是他想要一辈子含在嘴里的宝贝。他舔了舔男孩脆弱的颈侧，开始在Sebastian的喉结、锁骨、乳头上留下用力的吻痕和牙印。男孩的乳头肿得那样大，他舌头一卷就轻易尝到软嫩的凸起。Chris的性器仍在男孩的身体里胡乱胀大，每一次跳动都紧密贴合内壁。Sebastian难耐地轻轻挣动双腿，Chris直起身体，看着男孩单纯的诱人模样，一把握住那软绵绵的腰际再次挺动。Sebastian的身体几乎悬空，双手抓住枕头，臀部就这样不由分说地被黏在男人强健的胯下，只消再多几次的准确抽插，男孩长大嘴巴，无声地到达了高潮。Chris用手掌抚摸，用唇舌安慰，一直等待他脆弱的痉挛结束，才咬牙迅速抽送了片刻，终于在Sebastian无力的挣扎与崩溃中释放在温暖湿润的后穴。  
他多么满足，又肯定是不满足的。他的Sebby明显没有经历过这样酣畅的性爱，已然耗光了所有精力，软绵绵地瘫在床上，软绵绵地望着他。  
“Evans少爷……”男孩细细哼道，仿佛已经没有了意识。Chris的心柔软无比，他俯身轻轻吻了吻男孩，将Sebastian额前的汗水抹去。小男仆似乎得到了准许，眨了眨迷蒙的双眼，就这样睡着了。男人怜爱地笑着，轻叹着从男孩身体里慢慢退出。被褥和床单早已湿透，他抱起Sebastian往浴室走去。


End file.
